Kevin The Hedgehog
Kevin the Hedgehog "known as Project X3NO" is a hedgehog sonic fan character created and owned by Kevster823. https://www.deviantart.com/kevster823 He is classified as character #1 based on the owners character list. Creation Kevin was first created in 2007 as "Project X3NO". He was a non official Fan Character as Kevster823 was in development at the time when he was making him a sonic like character but with a different minor change to him. He was suppose to be an hybrid of a hedgehog and a wolf species, but it was later scrapped. He didn't make his debut until 2009 where he was revealed in Facebook. His first design was a sonic lookalike that has the same fur color but with a black highlight on top of his head, same quills, tail, spine, and scuffs. His shoes was the same including the buckles on the side and the white strap across the top, but the base of his shoes was black instead of red. He had black and white scuffs on his arms and legs, he had black fingerless gloves, and he had a red shirt and blue pants. He kept that design until Kevster's birthday on August 23rd 2012, where he went threw a major redesign with his fur being light blue with white detail on the end of his quills, spines, and tail, and white detail on top of his ears, his eyes color were purple, and he had 3 black bangs. He also had new attire by wearing a purple shirt, blue jeans, white and purple shoes, and a spike bracelet. On January 31st 2019, as part of his 10th year anniversary in the community, he went threw a huge change to give him more edgier look. His changes were making his fur color dark turquoise and blue highlight (near the end of his quills only), his top and 2 side quills curve upwards and his middle and 2 of his bottom quills curve downwards, a new attire that removes of his shirts and pants to sport now a sleeveless vest, new shoes and gloves. The only thing he retain from his 2012 to 2018 design was his purple eyes. In 2020, Kevster823 announced that Kevin the Hedgehog will have a new backstory and will undergo a revamp of his design. The owner said that he will have new bangs and a brand new attire, while he will retain his quills. Backstory W.I.P Appearances Kevin is a thin anthropomorphic hedgehog with dark turquoise fur that covers most of his body, peach skin that covers his arms, muzzle and front torso, and purple eyes. He has six quills that has blue highlights on his head, three of which curve upwards and downwards, he has two spines protruding from his back behind his shoulders, 6 bangs, fang like an actual hedgehog, and a short tail. For his attire, he wears a black and blue vest, black fingerless gloves with two blue diamond on the back of each gloves (the right diamond on his right glove is used to choose one of his powers and the left diamond on his left glove is used to detect and test his DNA and blood from the scar he has) and blue bracelet on the wrist area (can be removeable but he rarely removes them), black sneakers with grey cuffs around the ankles, gray soles with a blue like gem in front and a blue trapezoid core on the back of the shoe, and silver straps across the top o his shoes. The two diamonds on his gloves, the blue bracelet on his wrist area, and the blue core on the back of his shoes do glows blue. Powers and abilities Like Sonic and Shadow, Kevin can perform the Spin Attack, a technique where he curls into a concussive ball or cutting disk and directs himself at his targets. With it, Kevin can shred or burrow through just about any substance given enough speed and perform moves like the Spin Dash, Homing Attack, and Rolling Combo, though the last one requires the aid of his friends who has the spin attack. Even though this move is for offense and speed enhancement, he'll only use it for timing and a punishment. He has ice powers that came from his mother Leah the Hedgehog. Weapons W.I.P. Kevin's main weapon of choice is the Katana, he currently uses his own custom made Katana that was made by one of his friends after he defeated his father Noah. The previous version of the Katana he uses was used by his great grandfather who was a famous sword fighter. It was heavy sword compare to one he currently uses as of now due to it being pre made. That sword broke during his encounter battle against Mecha Kevin and the Artificial version of himself. The Katana he uses now is custom made with a very sharp blade on the tip and the edges, and the Tusba (handle) is made of carbon fiber to give it less weight and is colored blue and purple scheme. He uses this Sword for an defensive and offensive style against his opponents he face against. For his defense way of fighting with sword, he uses it as a deflect and block projectiles such as bullets, rocks, and others due to the blade being very strong, and for his offensive play style with the sword, he uses it as a common sword fighter by attacking and punishment. Personality W.I.P Transformation 'Super Kevin' By using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Kevin can enter a Super State, transforming him into Super Kevin. Easily his most frequent transformation, Super Kevin is Kevin's ultimate form. As Super Kevin, all of his abilities far surpass his normal ones. He is also able to fly and is nearly invulnerable. Just like Super Sonic and Super Shadow, his transformation consumes a lot of energy, but the big difference is he able to maintain it for as long as he wants. When transformed into Super Kevin, Kevin's dark turquoise fur turns into a gold color and his peach skin remains the same. Additionally, his purple eyes becomes light blue and his quills turn upward. He also possesses a golden aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. 'Bloodlust Kevin' While active as Super Kevin, Kevin can evolved into his uncontrolled rage state by becoming Bloodlust Kevin. It is used when Kevin gets angry and uses all of his energy to begin the transformation. As Bloodlust Kevin, all of his abilities surpasses his Super Kevin form, thus making him 10x's more powerful. Just like Super Kevin, he is able to fly at high speed and is nearly invulnerable. He becomes more aggressive and his voices is deepen to a serious tone. Bloodlust Kevin's only weakness is his time of usages as he's able to maintain it for 5 to 7 minutes before turning back into Super Kevin. When transformed into Bloodlust Kevin, Kevin's gold color fur turns into a light purple color and his peach skin turns into a tan. His purple eyes returns from his normal form, but now supports white pupils instead of black and his quills turn upward. He also possesses a bright purple aura that varies in size and can be anything from smooth to flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays either faint sparkles or electrical sparks. Relationships Ireland the Hedgehog "You mean a lot to me and I’m here to be on your side forever” (Kevin after accepting Ireland as his girlfriend) Kevin and Ireland first meet in Soleanna when Kevin left Station Square to find a new home all over the world. He landed at the port in New City with the Tornado (a plane that was used by Tails in Sonic Adventure 1) when it had mechanical issues. He went to the workshop where Ireland and her older sister Aysia own. The plane would take weeks to get it repaired, in which resulted Kevin to stay in Soleanna once the plane is fix. They went on a friend date after they inspected the plane. They started to develop feelings for each other as they learned about each other, but Ireland was too shy to confess her feelings towards him as she had a fear that he might not be interested in her. Aysia started to notice that her sister was acting weird after her date with Kevin. Ireland began to show her jealous side as she thinks her sister was hitting on her, while Aysia was trying to tease Kevin to figure her sister out. Aysia takes Kevin out as Ireland was working on fixing the Tornado. She asks Kevin questions as she takes him to north east of Soleanna, one of the questions she asked him is about his feelings towards Ireland. Kevin said with all his honesty that he has a huge crush on Ireland when they were on a date the first day he arrived, but he fears (just like Ireland) that she may not be either interested in him or she not into relationships. Aysia hugs him and said that she will everything she can to get her to win his heart. A week later, Kevin’s plane was finished and finally repaired as he’s ready to take off. As soon as Kevin was about to leave, Ireland with tears in her eyes, confesses her feelings towards Kevin. Kevin was shocked and he also revealed his feelings towards Ireland and he shockingly kiss her passionately. A surprised Ireland ask him if he wants to be in a love relationship with her, and Kevin smiles and agrees to start a love relationship with her and he decides to stay at Soleanna as he’s dating her. As of now they currently live together Soleanna and they have 4 kids together, while they’ll have two more that are twins on the way. Shade the Hedgewolf "It's okay son, dad is here to protect you" '' (Kevin comforting his son Shade after being attacked) Shade is Kevin's first child and among a Kevin’s 5 kids who was born in a hospital along with his mother Brittani The Hedgewolf (Kevin's ex wife). Shade became sad and depressed when his mother disappeared and vanished from the family, in which it resulted Kevin being single once again, and leaving the both of them alone all in one house. At age 7 he took singing classes and wanted to start a career to sing in front of the whole world. He quickly became popular after 10 local concerts after he was discovered by other people that he is the son of Kevin, who was also the mainstream attention during and after the fire accident that resulted of his mother and father death. At age 9 Shade was hire by an popular K-pop band to become a main vocalist and he was forced to move to Japan by his manager to achieved his lifelong dream in which he accepted. As of today, he still performing at age 10 and its making a lot of money in which he uses them and sends 50% of his check to his father. He visits him and stays over at his fathers house to spend more time with him for his vacation and he also goes to spend time with his childhood friends and his father's friends. Kevin is willing to support and protect his son at all cost rather he spends time with him or he's at japan singing and continue his singing career. Leah the Hedgehog W.I.P. Noah the Hedgehog W.I.P. Flame the Hdgehog W.I.P. Valerie The Porcupine W.I.P. Death the Hedgehog W.I.P. Team Dark W.I.P. Dr. Eggman W.I.P. Sonic the Hedgehog W.I.P. Knuckles the Echidna W.I.P. 'Friends/allies' *Ireland the Hedgehog (his girlfriend) *Aysia the Hedgehog (his girlfriend's sister/step sister) *Shade the Hedgewolf (his 12 year old son who's in a popular K-pop band) *Leah the Hedgehog (his mother) *Melissa the Hedgehog (friend/she has a huge crush on him) *Angelica the Hedgecat (friends) *Andrew the Hedgehog (friends) *Suki the Hedgehog (friends) *Melody the Dog (sidekick and close sister/she has a huge crush on him secretly) *Flame the Hedgehog (sister/2nd oldest in his family *Sasha the Hedgehog (friends/close sister) *Cyan the Porcupine (friends) *Team Dark **Rouge the Bat (friendly rival/tends to tease him alot) **Shadow the Hedgehog (good friends) **E-123 Omega (good terms) *Whisper the Wolf (good friends) *Tangle the Lemur (good friends) *Sonic the Hedgehog (good friends/former rival) *Miles "Tails" Prower (friends/has no issues with him) *Amy Rose (friends/no issues between both) *Blaze the Cat (friends) *Silver the Hedgehog (friends) *Cream the Rabbit (friends) *Vanilla the Rabbit (friends) *Knuckles the Echidna (Arch rival/minor friends) *Chaotix **Charmy Bee **Espio the Chameleon **Vector the Crocodile *Shino The Wolf (best friends/close brothers) *Team Blade **Kennedy the Chaos Tiger **Kibo the Wolf 'Rivals' *Knuckles the Echidna (arch rival) *Valerie the Porcupine *Death the Hedgehog 'Enemies *Noah the Hedgehog *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic **Badniks **Orbot **Cubot *Valerie's Rulers **Valerie the Porcupine **Death the Hedgehog **Mecha Kevin Game Appearances Dawn of the Equinox Kevin is scheduled to appear in '''Dawn of the Equinox (A fan made 2D fighting game) as a Power Type character. Even though he's marked as a power type character, he's currently the fastest character in his group and among the power characters. He will portray as a member of Team Blade with Kibo the Wolf and team leader Kennedy the Chaos Tiger in order to save the world from Dr. Eggman. In story mode, Kevin was found unconscious and on the verge of death in a nearly collapsed temple that Aegis and Kibo were exploring. Aegis brought him home, nursed him back to health, and allowed him to train alongside Kibo. His gameplay style is currently unknown as it still in development, but it will feature him with current powers and him using and welding his custom made katana. Comic Appearances World of Light (Comic Series) Kevin is scheduled to appear in the World of light comic along with other characters, that Kevster823 owns, in order to stop Galeem and his spirit army's to take over the world. It's currently unknown what role he will portrayed in the comic. Reception Kevin The Hedgehog's first design, aka the facebook look according to the owner, received a mixed reaction for the design where people calling it "a nice personality but a lazy design". In DeviantArt, he still received a mixed reaction on his Bio and personality, but his design met with extreme negative reactions and responds by calling him "Sonic recolor", "Carbon Copy Sonic", etc. He received a major redesigned in Aug 2012, his 1.0 and 1.5 facelift design was received positive reception. On January 31st 2019 as part of his 10th year since his debut into the community, Kevin's 2.0 design was revealed and it was praised and received critical acclaim along with his backstory from the community and art websites. He received positive responses from famous sonic artists such AuntyMoira aka PurityTF1, Mistyvns aka GreyBullet by saying “Kevin has a great design” & "his best design ever". Quotes "The name is Kevin.... and I'm gonna uncover the truth about my mom and dad's death" '' (his main goal to break the curse of his past) ''"Sometimes I wonder why does she like me that much" '' (Referencing on why Melissa likes him a ton) ''"B-b-b-b-b-b-b baka don't say such thing" '' (Kevin in Tsundere mode) ''”I’ll come out on top" '' Trivia * Kevin is the first OC character and currently the main mascot to the owner Kevster823 ** He also becomes the oldest in terms of creation and debut * Kevin has many references for his personality, attire, etc. ** The blue bracelet on his wrist resembles the Crystal Ring from Sonic Adventure ** Kevin’s hatred for Eggplants resembles of Neptune from Hyperdimenison Neptunia ** He has the same name as Kevster823 (the owner of the character) ** He is voice by Kevin Miller, who is well known for voicing Sly Cooper from the Sly Cooper series ** His shoes are similar to Sonic’s with exception of the main color from red to charcoal black, the gold buckle removed, and the orb on the front and back ** The color of his highlights and attire called “Miami Blue” resembles to a German car manufacturer Porsche, in which is one of the color options for their cars * Among Kevster's OCs, Kevin is the 1st character to get married and have kids ** He currently has Shade as his only son * On the 1st teaser image on Kevster's twitter, he mention his first design the "Facebook Era" look ** This is most likely due to starting his career a year later by joining DeviantArt and FurAffinty * Kevin's nickname '''Project X3NO' was name during the time where he was created back in 2007. * According to Kevster823, Kevin’s creation was mainly inspired from Purity the Hedgehog and Venus The Hedgehog. * Kevin is the only character to have a different eye color in his Super Transformation * Some of the fan arts of Kevin shows him with 5 bangs instead of 6 ** This most likely due to Artist are used to draw OC's with 5 bangs ** Kevster823 confirms that Kevin has 6 bangs due to the rarity of OC's having more that 5 bangs Gallerys birthday_gift_for_kevster823_by_mirgloluvsc_j-d5c9n4j.jpg|Kevin with the chaos emerald happy_bday_kevin__3_by_brittanithehedgehog-d5ca92q.png|A happy birthday fan art with Brittani (his ex-wife) kevin_the_hedgehog__gift_for_kevster823_by_lori_the_wolf-d7dyosx.png|A fan art made by lori the wolf from DeviantART Kevin_the_hedgehog_reference_2018_by_kevster823-dbnoeg5.png|Kevin's 1.5 look Ref Sheet for 2018 Kevin's_Icon.png|Kevin's 2012 to 2018 Logo Kevin_and_aristole_by_kevster823-d7wwy0d.jpg|Kevin with Aristole (Made by Icebullet on DA) Kevin_and_ireland_shut_up_and_kiss_me_babe_by_kevster823-d97nprk.png|Kevin with his ex gf Ireland (Base made by unknownspy from DA) Kevin_the_hedgehog_sonic_advance_version_by_kevster823-d7f6ac2.png|Kevin The Hedgehog in a Sonic Advance Version (Base made by MagicalPouchOfMagic from DA) Kevin_as_sly_cooper_fan_art_by_kevster823-d6ku7e5.jpg|Kevin cosplaying as Sly Cooper A_new_era_will_rise_teaser.png|The 1st teaser image of his new redesign coming up in 2019 Kevin;s_New_Look_Teaser_2.png|Second teaser image of his redesign Kevin's 2019 New Look SA .png|Third and Final teaser of his redesign Kevin's_2019_New_Look.png|Kevin's Current Design (2019 - present) Kevin's_Smash_Bros._Ultimate_Character_Wallpaper.png|Kevin's fighter card for Smash Bros Kevin's_2019_Icon.png|Kevin's current logo (2019 - present) Request_kevster823_by_jasie_norko_dcztg71-fullview.jpg|A fan art by Jasie-Norko from DeviantART 52607919_578845099284507_4463252902160367616_n.png|A fan art made by Ashley Privado on facebook Kevin's_Sonic_Channel_Art_2019.png|Kevin's 2019 Sonic Channel Art Kevin's_Sonic_Adventure.png|Kevin's Sonic Adventure Style Kevin_Request.png|Art done by 40DagreezKelvin D652F977-122E-4F60-8560-E171F6FE7975.jpeg|Art done by Bahnloopi on DA Kev the hedgehog by dior hedgie dd7ogv1-fullview.png Super kev by dior hedgie dd7oh1q-fullview.png|Super Kevin Uncontrolled state by dior hedgie dd7ohcq-fullview.png|Bloodlust Kevin walkinwoods.png|Art done by AuntyMoira FE60B90F-007F-41C8-9ED5-392A87DE59DF.jpeg|Kevin in a pixel version D1BB4A49-E9C1-4A59-8474-29AA1A6E0520.png|Kevin in his Super State form. Done by AuntyMoira FCD93CFF-56F5-4909-AFD8-CDA057F2EC31.jpeg|Kevin in a Sonic Channel Art Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Good